The Life You Save
by RescueSquad51
Summary: A tag to CPR - I.O.U. from season six, that also features the boys (and girl) from Emergency! in a follow up to Sealing The Deal. What prompted Gopher to learn it? And what impact did it have on him, both during the episode and after it?


Hello, folks, and welcome to my latest story. It's been a while, so it's good to be back!

Since it also features the boys (and girl) from Emergency!, it can be read as a sequel to Sealing The Deal. But if you want to see it as a standalone, it can be read that way too.

It's set around the CPR - I.O.U. segment from TLB's sixth season, which has become one of my (many!) favourites. Not only do we see Gopher's more mature and professional side, he also gets his second promotion to Chief Purser.

For those who haven't seen it, he takes a CPR class and, after a slight mishap when he tries to teach it to the others, he really comes through when one of the passengers has a heart attack, and he saves his life.

The episode doesn't include what prompts him to learn it, but given how seriously he takes it, I think it must have been dramatic enough to make a real impact on him.

I've also brought its slightly out of character Isaac back into line. Considering he's Gopher's best friend, he certainly doesn't act like it!

The story takes place shortly after Sealing The Deal, which saw Team Stubing join up with Team Stanley for the first time. I hope you enjoy this sort-of-a-sequel as much as I've loved writing it!

* * *

The Life You Save

Merrill Stubing liked to think that he was a fair and reasonable Captain. As much a father figure to his crew as their commanding officer, he took the greatest pride in the family-like closeness that they all enjoyed.

There was one thing, though, that he just could not tolerate. Lateness. Especially when they were this close to embarkation, with a full quota of passengers to check in.

Unless they had a good reason or explanation, none of his LA based crew had any excuse for it. So when Gopher wandered off the gangway, as if he had all the time in the world to get changed and get to work, his Captain was neither amused nor impressed.

"You've cut that rather fine, Mr Smith. A few more minutes, and you'd have been left to swim out of port behind us."

Meant as one of his lighter rebukes, he'd expected Gopher to react to it the same way, with one of his best, puppy eyed apologies. Instead, he just nodded, his attention clearly elsewhere as he walked past him to stand at the rail, staring past their port terminal to the freeway beyond.

In the eyes of his Captain, this was insubordination taken a bit too far. Yes, the boy was like a son to him, but fatherly indulgence still had its limits. And they did _not_ extend to such rudeness that, he had to admit, was so out of his character.

To Doc's more medically honed instincts, his behaviour triggered a wholly different concern - enough to send his Captain a "_Not now_" frown as he strode to Gopher's side, a now equally worried Captain close on his heels.

"Gopher? Hey, kiddo, you okay?"

From the tone of his voice alone, Merrill now realized why his CMO had warned him off. Ashen faced and glassy-eyed, his purser was clearly in no state for any kind of reprimand, humorous or otherwise.

This dazed silence, too, was ringing all kinds of alarms. For such a simple question, it was taking a hell of a long time for him to answer it. So it was a relief for both of them when his eyes cleared, and he managed a faint but more familiar smile.

"Yeah, Doc, I'm... um, sorry I'm late, sir... I, uh, got caught in an accident."

Focusing on just one word of that sentence, Merrill's reaction to it was both instinctive and instant - checking him for injury, while Doc did the same.

"Dear Lord, Gopher, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Feeling like a toddler between two anxiously fussing parents, Gopher nodded - a bit embarrassed by all this attention, but appreciating it too much to turn it down.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine... really, sir, I'm okay. I wasn't hit or anything, but the guy who crashed in front of me, he... uh, isn't... I - I mean, he... wasn't."

Past tense, in a voice that had turned tellingly quiet. And while Merrill's first instincts was to get him inside so he could tell them more in private - well, trust his boy to have other ideas.

Not that he minded. As Doc's face also reflected, it was a relief that he'd come out of that shock now, and opening up to them so quickly.

"I - I knew something was wrong, he kept swerving in front of me, then hit two other cars before he went through the barrier. He'd had a heart attack, and... well, by the time the paramedics got there, it was too late. They tried everything they could, but when I saw their privacy screens go up, I knew he'd... y'know..."

Wincing too, Merrill's arm tightened with Doc's around his shoulders - in full father mode now, to offer him what little comfort he could.

"I'm sorry, Gopher. That must have been an awful thing to witness. But I'm sure the paramedics did all they could for him. And if he'd suffered such a severe attack, there was nothing you could have done to help..."

With all the tact he was known for, he'd assumed this was the right thing to say. For his boy who'd just seen someone die in front of him - it wasn't.

"That's just it, sir! There _was_! I heard the paramedics talking about CPR classes for the public while the fire crews cleared the wreckage. If I'd known how to do it, maybe I could have tried to help him. Maybe I wouldn't feel so damn _useless_ as I do right now!"

As quickly as his voice had risen, so it fell away again into a contrite, now dangerously close to tears silence - broken not by the glare he'd expected, but the fatherly hug he needed.

"It's all right, Gopher. You've been through an awful experience, and you're still in shock from it. The last thing I'd do right now is yell at you. Now, if you need some time to yourself while we start to embark, I can get Isaac or Vicki to cover for you."

The reaction was all he'd hoped for this time, as Gopher smiled back at him and shook his head.

"Thank you, sir, but... no, really, I'm fine. To be honest, I just want to get to work to... y'know, keep my mind off it."

Answered with another of Doc's nods of approval, Merrill nodded too as they followed him into the lobby. Yes, this was more like their boy, and keeping himself busy was also the best thing for him right now. But just in case - ah. With perfect timing, here came the perfect person to keep an eye on him.

Every bit a big brother to him as Doc was, Isaac's instincts towards him were equally strong too - especially when he was in trouble. Or, as now, when his Captain was watching him walk away with such concern on his face.

His first thoughts was that something had happened to his mother or sister, but - no. Such devastating news would be broken to him in the privacy of his Captain's office.

For their 'what ifs' and 'could have been' scenarios, the real reasons were almost as bad. Listening to them, those instincts still ramped up to Gopher-Con 1.

"He's all right, Isaac, but he's been involved in an accident where someone died in front of him, and... well, you can imagine how upset he is. Now, he wants to keep working as normal, but just stay with him in case he needs to talk. Make sure he's all right."

Intending that for when they started to check in their passengers - well, yes, he should have known better. That big brotherly eye on him would start as soon as he reached Gopher's cabin. Or, more likely as he ran off after him, caught him up long before he got there.

With every reason to be proud, though, came the same niggles through his conscience, that only his own best friend could help to ease.

"I just wish I'd known, Adam, before I acted so insensitively."

"Unless you're psychic, Merrill, you couldn't have. And you know he's the last person to think that against you. But he _does_ have a point. You don't need to be a doctor to know how to save someone's life. Or even a paramedic. With the right training, CPR is something that anyone can and _should_ learn."

Somewhere in the silence that followed, the same idea flashed through their minds, and brought the same broad grin back to their faces.

As soon as they left port and were able to make it, they'd be placing a very special call back to Los Angeles. If their boy was really serious about learning CPR, they knew the perfect people to teach him.

* * *

There was a saying that Hank Stanley lived by, and loved as much as his wife. Friends were family that you made for yourself.

Some came from other places, others from another time - the photo on his desk bringing out a wistful smile as he ran his fingers over its frame. Scott Tracy, and his equally inspirational brothers. His 'other boys' that a twist in the laws of physics had brought into his life and, all too quickly, taken away from him.

As one family left his world, though, so Merrill Stubing's had taken their place. Yes, they'd only met for the first time two months earlier, but the bonds between them were already there. As Merrill had wryly told him, watching him handle his own family baby gave him the Team Dad strength to deal with his.

"_I just wish I'd met you sooner, Hank. Maybe then I'd have more hair than I do now._"

Laughing too much to argue, he'd conceded that point with a bit of selfish gratitude, for all those years where he'd been sure John Gage was the world's worst accident waiting to happen. Intentionally or otherwise, Gopher Smith had been determined to get in on the act too.

The list of mishaps between them was the disaster magnet equivalent of Anything You Can Do... I Can Do Better. Held hostage by bank robbers? Try being held hostage by a crazy old hermit.

Flattened by a woman high on amphetamines? Being flattened by a falling tree trumped that. And unless Johnny had a lovesick identical twin somewhere, waiting to kidnap him and take over his life - well, yes. Gopher had him there too.

Their latest mutual mishap had almost been an honourable draw. _Almost_. Both stuck in a lifeboat, trapped there by an over friendly seal. But it had been Gopher who'd been tipped out of it, left hanging on for dear life by his fingertips. One gashed wrist and five stitches later - yes, he'd done it again.

With typical wit and wisdom, Mike had totaled their points, and declared him the winner by a now unassailable margin - leaving Roy to explain to his outraged partner that, yes, however backhanded it had been, that _was_ a compliment. So when Hank picked up his phone and heard Merrill's voice at the other end, he'd already started to grin. What had that crazy boy of his done now?

Ten seconds later, all trace of amusement slipped from his face. Just as Merrill had done, he'd focused on just one word that he'd just said. Accident. Then came the same relief that Gopher's involvement in it had been as a shaken but thankfully unhurt witness. And, finally, another grin for the favour that his equally grateful Captain now asked of him.

"He keeps talking about this CPR, Hank, and Doc agrees it would be good for him too... and I know how busy you are, but... well, when we get back to Los Angeles, I was wondering if Roy or Johnny could teach it to him..."

With no need to ask them, Hank's agreement on their behalf came without a second thought. And, of course, the back up plan that every great leader kept up their sleeve.

"No problem, Merrill, they'll be happy to. And if they can't... well, I know someone who'd be more than happy to do it instead..."

* * *

Checking the details that Roy De Soto had given him, Gopher frowned as he peered through the doorway of Rampart Hospital's lecture room. Yes, this was definitely the right place, but it was kinda - well, empty. The only people he could see inside it was a dark haired doctor, and a blonde haired nurse.

_Head_ nurse, he corrected himself, who'd be teaching his class. And what had Roy said her name was again? Ah, yes. Dix. Or Dixie. Though everyone called her Dix, and - well, no. Not him. Not so soon, anyway. Meeting her for the first time, he'd stick to what he felt more comfortable with.

"Um, excuse me... ma'am? Uh, my name's Gopher, I'm here for the CPR class you're taking for Station 51."

_Ma'am_?!

Turning in response to his voice, _and_ what he'd called her, Dixie threw Kel a "_Don't even think about it_..." glare. Ignoring the smirk she received in return, she turned her attention back to her first, if rather over early pupil. They weren't due to start for another hour yet, and - wow, talk about keen!

Young, too, with the baby face to match. All bright eyed, bushy tailed enthusiasm, that maybe explained how he'd been landed with such an appropriate nickname. Not the most flattering, perhaps, but - yes, how perfectly it suited him.

Those eyes, too, made her think of another, hyperactive puppy. Ah, yes. Now she understood why Hank Stanley had sounded so amused when he'd called her to call in a very special favour.

_"Thanks for doing this for us, Dix. If not for us covering Station 14's callouts, I know Roy and Johnny would have loved to do this themselves. And I know Gopher's really going to appreciate it too. Just to warn you, though, he's... well, imagine if Johnny had a younger, shorter little brother who's just as much of a handful. That would be Gopher."_

Damn, wasn't that the truth? From that mop of dark hair - rather neater in Gopher's case - to those deep brown eyes, they were like big pea and little pea in the same adorable pod.

A handful, though? Well, yes, more of what she'd been told about him led her to believe that too. However sweet and innocent he looked on the outside, she could believe all kinds of mischief lay hidden beneath.

Unfortunately for her, Kelly had seen her reaction too. And yes, he knew he'd pay for this, but for the cost of watching the redoubtable Dixie McCall reduced to a puddle of mothering goo - oh, it would be worth it.

"Sorry, Dix, but no. You can't take him home, and you can't adopt him either. Think how Johnny would feel."

To hell with later. He'd get that payback right now. With interest.

"Think how _you'd_ feel with a newly filled bedpan wrapped round your head."

Ah. Just the words to make any wise and sensible doctor make himself scarce. Making way for him as Kel strode through the door, Gopher wasn't sure if the grin he saw on his face was a good sign or not.

He had to wonder, too, what he'd let himself in for. A bedpan-wielding nurse was _not_ someone that he wanted to cross. But then she smiled, its warmth compelling him to return it - even when its mischief made him blush with embarrassment.

"Oh, so_ you're_ Gopher? Yes, I've heard all about you from Roy and Johnny. Ship's purser, all round nice guy... and seal charmer extraordinaire."

Ah, yes - how could he forget? Stuck in a lifeboat with a way too friendly seal. Aww, and she'd heard about that? Aww, jeez!

Still, all gashed hand and lifelong aversion to fish aside, that day had ended on a much happier note. To the amusement - and slight terror - of their Captains, he and John Gage had forged an instant friendship, that had naturally extended through two equally bonded families. And as she greeted him with a subtly motherly hug, he felt the same connection with the legendary Dixie McCall.

Yes, he was in safe hands here. These three clowns who weren't going to take this as seriously as he was? Not so much. Okay, so the inflatable doll in front of them left little to their frat boy imaginations, but - _whoa_!

"You. You. And you. **_Out_!**"

Wow, there'd been such a sting in her tone that even he'd jumped out of his chair. That glare, too, could halt a charging bear in its tracks - so it had no trouble at all with sending three no longer sniggering idiots running for their lives.

Miss Clarke, too, was still more worried about her meeting than learning "stuff she could see on TV." And Mrs Gray's tint at the salon _really_ couldn't wait.

So, then - the class that she'd taken such time and trouble to arrange now had just one pupil left to finish it. Still, that one pupil was taking it more seriously than all the others put together. And not just for knowing how much it meant to him, she was enjoying his company too much to let him down.

He certainly wasn't the 'goofball' that Roy and Johnny had told her about. Completely focused on what she'd showed him, he'd also asked her all the right questions. How long could you do CPR for on your own? Could you be sued by a victim's family if you couldn't save them? Were there other classes he could go on?

Notes, as well. Along with their answers, he'd written enough of them to give her latest intake of paramedics a run for their money.

He had his own knack for teaching, too, that reminded her very much of Roy. Dani Clarke's motives for having him 'help' her with her compressions may have had nothing to do with CPR, but she'd still recognized how precious that ability could be.

Unless they were in port, a life threatening emergency at sea would be every Captain's worst nightmare. The more people Doc had on hand to help him in such situations, the better.

For Gopher, though, his journey of more personal healing was now complete. And it really didn't surprise her at all, that he'd come through the tests she'd set him with glowingly flying colours.

Handing him his certificate, she took the greatest pleasure in watching his face light up at the card that came with it. He wasn't just qualified in first aid and life-saving response now, he was also licensed to teach it to others. And who better to be in his first class than the friends who'd surely be as proud of him as she was?

* * *

Well, this was embarrassing. Deflating, too, in every sense of the term. Even Esmerelda was making her opinion of him heard, with a Bronx cheer that he wished he could smile at.

Instead, Gopher sighed, trying not to let Isaac's jab at him hurt more than he'd ever intend. As much as it pained him to admit - yes, he'd had a point. There _was_ a dummy around here. And it wasn't the one that now lay sagged and lifeless in front of him.

And - yeah. That just summed him up, didn't it? Gopher The Goofball, who couldn't do anything right. Who was so disheartened right now that he wondered why he'd bothered. What was the point of learning CPR, if he couldn't even teach it to his closest friends?

Against his disappointment, the consoling pat he'd had from his Captain really didn't count for much. Hitting the table hadn't done him any good either. It just made his hand hurt, and made him curse a word he'd never dare say in front of his mother.

Still, at least now he knew how to bandage it, without asking Doc to do it for him. And Doc was one of four other people that he _really_ didn't want to face at the moment. Hell, he didn't want to see any of them for the rest of this cruise!

That was never going to happen, of course. Short of locking himself in his cabin, he couldn't avoid them for that length of time without getting into trouble. They'd just barge their way in anyway, like the time he'd stood in for Julie'a act, and - yeah. They'd all expected him to flop at that too.

So - he'd just dig out his old Groucho mask, right? If he was going to be the clown on this crew, he may as well look the part.

He wasn't going to avoid one of them now either. While everyone else had gone to breakfast, the one person who knew how much he'd be hurting right now had stayed behind.

Still watching him, Doc felt his heart go out to him. Until Esmeralda had literally burst his bubble, their favourite little goofball had been so confident and assured as he'd shown off his new skills.

Far from being one of his latest fads, it was everything he'd needed to help him through the trauma of Herb Dennehy's death. Because - yes, of course he'd asked the police for his name so he could send his condolences to his widow, and ask if he could go to his funeral.

Because that's who he was - his Boy Scout little brother, who didn't deserve any of the ridicule he'd just received from his supposedly best friend. And yes, he'd be having a quiet word with Isaac about that later. Teasing him was one thing - disrespecting something that meant so much to him quite another.

More immediately, though, it was time for Biggest Big Brother to do what Biggest Big Brother did best.

Just as he'd done after the crash, he slid his arm over Gopher's shoulders - relieved that it wasn't shoved off again, but still left in no doubt at how upset he was. It was written all through the open book of his face and eyes. Filled through a voice that was still tellingly quiet.

"I - I took that class, Doc... I learned this CPR, so I could use it to save someone's life. Dix thought I was good enough at it to teach it to others... and I blow it. I literally... blow it."

He'd tried to joke through it, of course, but there was no hiding his frustration. All that time and effort in Dixie McCall's class - and it had all been for nothing. Those doubts would be creeping in too, knocking down his confidence, and making him question himself. Time, again, for Biggest Big Brother to step in, and convince him otherwise.

"Yeah, Goph, I know. For what it's worth, you did a great job in that demonstration. You didn't need any guidance from me, you handled it perfectly. And if Esmerelda here was a bit more substantial, she wouldn't have blown out on you."

While Gopher just nodded, still too upset to answer him, Doc started to smile. Then he grinned, more and more broadly through one of the best lightbulb moments he'd ever had.

"Come on, kiddo. Your patient may be in critical condition, but we haven't lost her yet."

Still frowning, Gopher tucked said patient under his arm, and let himself be steered to Doc's office. That confusion only increased when he was told, _almost_ seriously, to scrub up for surgery. He had no idea what Doc was planning, but if it made him feel better than he did at the moment - yes, he'd take it.

The method of Doc's apparent madness soon brought a real smile back to his face. Tying off his final suture, Doc looked pretty happy too - offering his new scrub nurse an approving grin while he dabbed some play for effect sweat from his brow.

Even Esmerelda seemed to be smiling again as Doctors Bricker and Smith sat her upright, and gave her newly improved innards a testing prod.

So far, so good. Those pillows that had been sewn so carefully into her chest were working perfectly. But as Doc knew from his own medical training, even resus dummies needed a bit of TLC.

Laying her down again, he then nudged Gopher off his stool - returning his puzzled stare with an encouraging grin. Well, what good was all this improvised surgery, if you couldn't test it out?

"Okay, kiddo, let's try this again. Breaths and compressions, just like Dixie showed you. Nice and steady, that's it. Perfect."

With part one of his plan accomplished, and littlest brother now fully distracted into it, Doc slipped into his waiting room to bring in its next - its call made in a voice that was as calm as ever, but wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, Isaac, class is now back in session in my office. Five minutes of your time is the very least you owe him for what happened before."

Ten minutes later, a duly chastened bartender appeared in his waiting room - taking the 'quiet word' Doc gave him there with all the contrition it deserved. But as Doc then reminded him more gently, he wasn't the one he had to say sorry to.

Taking a break from his practice, Gopher was as surprised to see him as he was guiltily awkward. But then the strength of their friendship swept all that aside, and turned it back into grins of relief, and even happier laughter. The new and improved Esmerelda, it seemed, was a definite hit.

For Julie, there was a rather different reason to enjoy the sight of Gopher in his scrubs. All joking aside, she had to say how well they suited him. Bringing out the darkness of his hair and eyes - yes, they suited him very well indeed.

Merrill, too, had to smile at Doc's ingenuity. With no danger of further mishaps, both Isaac and Julie were taking their turn to listen to Gopher's instructions, and follow them just as seriously.

Yes, the family peacemaker had done it again. And while they watched their boy continue his class, it was only fair to give him a proud pat on the back too.

"Nice save, Adam."

"Well, this is why _everyone_ on this crew should learn CPR. Because next time, it may not be a makeshift dummy. That save _could_ be a real person's life."

* * *

"Oh, God, Doc, you've gotta... get here... can't do this... much... longer..."

He could hear footsteps now. _Running_ footsteps, getting closer. Louder. Thudding along the passageway as fast as the increasingly ragged breaths that he now forced into Dwayne Fenley's mouth.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Footsteps that now reached his side - but not those of the person that Gopher wanted so badly to see. Instead, he felt his Captain's hand drop onto his shoulder. Saw the shock on his face at what was happening in front of him.

Every Captain's worst nightmare. The body of one of his passengers, lying so still and silent - and what it was costing his purser to try and save his life.

What had been so easy in practice was taking one hell of a toll in reality - his offer to help turned down before he got the chance to suggest it. With no need for words, Merrill could see it in his eyes. Until Doc arrived to take over, this was something he had to see through himself.

Recalling the accident that had left him feeling so useless, Merrill now understood how he'd felt. The encouragement he now offered to help his boy didn't sound helpful at all.

"Hang on, Gopher... Doc'll be here any minute, just keep going... just a bit longer..."

Ten minutes into solo CPR - yeah, easy for _him_ to say. Even with youth and fitness on his side, Gopher couldn't feel either of their benefits as he started yet another round of compressions. His neck and shoulders ached with effort, and his still tightly locked arms felt like lead. While the heart below them remained terrifying still, his own hammered painfully against his ribs.

More running feet, too, sounded like they were miles away - the voice that yelled orders above them answering his now exhausted, near desperate prayers. Doc's voice. Oh, thank God!

"Ray? Steve? We've got a full emergency here, so keep this passageway clear... and keep that elevator open..."

Still chanting out his compressions, Gopher was only vaguely aware of what happened next. Another blur of white, kneeling beside him. The gentlest of voices, telling him it was okay to stop them, while even gentler hands nudged him aside.

"It's okay, Goph, I'll take it from here... you've done great, kiddo... let me take over now..."

Slumping back on his heels, then onto the floor behind him, Gopher wondered whose breathing sounded like someone who'd just run their first marathon. Their heart, too, still felt like it was about to burst clear through their chest, and - _whoa_!

Staring down at himself, he blinked through the same daze of confusion. That person was - _him_? Okay, so that explained the steadying hand on his shoulder. The concern beyond the pride in his Captain's voice.

"Well done, Gopher. It's all right, Doc's here now... just get your breath back, son, it's all right..."

In his eyes, maybe, but with Dwayne Fenley's life still in the balance, only Doc's opinion mattered. Now that he had enough of a voice to ask, Gopher had to know what it was.

"Have - Have I done it right, Doc? Is he gonna be -?"

Halfway through that question, it fell into horrified silence. Why was Doc frowning like that? Checking yet again through his stethoscope, before reaching into his bag for the biggest syringe he'd ever seen? A syringe that was then plunged straight into his patient's chest.

To Gopher, it meant only one thing. Oh, no! Oh, God - _no_!

"Oh, God, I've - I've killed him!"

"No, Goph, it's okay, I'm just giving him adrenalin to get him stabilised..."

Checking his vitals again, Doc then grinned back at the hero of the hour, who still looked close to collapse himself. As brief as it was, this squeeze on his shoulder still held all the reassurance he could give him.

"It's okay, Goph, he's going to be okay. He's got a pulse, and he's breathing unaided. Way to go, kiddo. You've just saved his life."

Even if it took several moments to register, it was everything Gopher needed to hear - just as he needed the support of his Captain's arm as his own rush of adrenalin drained out of him. Pushing him to his feet, legs that could take him on an effortless jog around the ship now felt like the wobbliest jelly.

But nothing could dim the relief in his eyes as the full scale of what he'd done sunk in. He'd done it! He'd saved someone's life. A _real_ someone's life. And however briefly it lasted, he really didn't care - because right now, he felt on top of the world.

Nothing, surely, could _ever_ beat this!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dix, there's nothing more we can do for him. He's gone, Dix. Let him go."

Climbing down from the gurney's foot-rail, Dix had to fight down the urge to scream. She knew Kel was right. Suffering such catastrophic injuries, it was a miracle that Theo Haliday had reached them alive, but even so - _damn it_!

Nothing. God, how she hated that word right now. And where the hell were those callouses that doctors and nurses were meant to grow over their feelings?

Both Kel and Joe had told her once, that the best ones never do. Staring down into the lifeless face in front of her, she wished she could take more comfort from it.

So young, she thought bitterly. Just twenty eight, he'd had his whole life ahead of him - only for it to be snatched away by the stupidity of another.

If she had her way, she'd make every moron who insisted on drinking and driving come in with the shattered body they'd T-boned in their rig. She'd make them stand with the paramedics, and doctors, and trauma teams, who'd then fight to save their life, and see first hand the devastation of its loss.

Then again, she doubted if that would make any difference. In her experience, very few had the morality or willingness to change, or even acknowledge what they'd done. Until they did, people like herself, and Kel... Joe, and Roy, and Johnny, would all do their best to repair the damage they caused.

And yes, they'd all have to accept, too, that sometimes their best just wasn't enough.

Still deep in thought, it took a moment for her to feel Kel Brackett's arm around her shoulders. Hear the sympathy and compassion in his voice.

"We did our best for him, Dix. We couldn't have done any more."

In the days to come, Dix knew she'd be able to smile back at him, a lot more convincingly than she could manage to now. But for now, there was just this crushing anger and helplessness at the waste of Theo Haliday's life. What she still saw as her failure to save him. As it did with every lost life, it hung over her for the rest of that day. And, inevitably, it followed her home too.

Uncorking the biggest bottle of wine she could find, she pulled a face at the light she could see blinking on her answer machine. If this was another telemarketer, trying to sell her what she wasn't ever going to need, then - yeah, God help them.

In case it wasn't, she hit the button to play its message - expecting to hear Kel's voice, checking in on her. Or Joe's. But _not_ the one that seemed to fill the whole room with its energy - and lift the weight of the world off her shoulders.

_"Hi, Dix, it's Gopher... calling you all the way from sunny Acapulco! And - hey, guess what? I did it for real today! CPR, I mean... one of our passengers had a heart attack, and... yeah, I know you just want to get off your feet now, and chill down, but I just wanted to say thanks... you helped me save a life, Dix, and that's something I'll never forget... I'll tell you all about it when I get back to LA, and... yeah, I'd better go, before your tape runs _-"

*BEEEEEP*

Out. Yeah, one of these days, she'd get around to fixing that.

Winding it back again, Dix felt herself smile. If she could bottle that boy's enthusiasm up with Johnny's and sell it, she'd make a fortune, and retire tomorrow. But as she listened to it a second time, so it gave her something more realistic to think about. Something even more precious to live for.

For every life lost, so another was saved. For every reason to stop believing in humanity, there'd be the same reasons to keep faith in it. And tonight, that reason was a boy called - Gopher.

* * *

The decision had been unanimous. With such a special occasion to celebrate, that weekend's get together would be held at an equally special place. And, as both Johnny and Gopher had pointed out, this latest trip to OceanLand would give them a chance to check in on Jeremy too.

Not that Gopher was paying much attention to the show that was currently playing in front of them. Yes, the sight of dolphins jumping through hoops was still as enthralling to kids today as it had been for him at their age, but - well, not to put a proverbial damper on it, this kid from San Diego had seen it all before.

Instead, his thoughts were more focused on the letter in his hand. A copy, of course. The irreplaceable original was safely back in his cabin, framed next to his own lifelong hero. Placing it there, he'd almost heard Bogart's growl of approval.

"_Here's lookin' at you, kid_..."

He'd never set out to be a hero himself, nor had he wanted all the fuss of being one. Being photographed and interviewed for the fleet's promotional magazine had left him oddly uncomfortable. But as his Captain had so gently and proudly reminded him, this public recognition of his achievement had done the best kind of good.

_"Isn't that why you've put up those posters on our noticeboards? To encourage more people to do as you've done, and learn how to save someone's life?"_

Ah, yes. Nothing like some fatherly wisdom to put everything back in perspective. His mother, too, had been thrilled to see her shyly grinning boy on its next issue's cover. It hadn't surprised anyone in their sales office that Roz Smith had ordered so many extra copies.

His promotion, too, had brought him full circle. And yes, he had to admit, he'd been surprised that saving a life had only played a part in it. His service through the last three years had been exemplary. From that alone, its reward had been more than earned.

It was this letter, though, that meant the most to him. Saving Dwayne Fenley's life had helped him to heal too. Keeping one family together had eased the guilt of helplessness for Herb Dennehy's loss.

So yes, this xeroxed copy was now a permanent fixture in his wallet - though he was thankfully unaware of Doc's less serious theory for its purpose.

"_It's finally happened, Merrill. He's finally found something to replace his teddy bear_."

That same grin grew over Doc's face now, as he nudged Merrill's knee, and nodded to where Gopher still sat staring down at his letter. But the pride on their faces was nothing against that on Dixie's. For what her boy had achieved, the real Mrs Smith would have struggled to beat it.

If she'd seen him three days later, she'd have been even prouder. Back at work on the Lido deck, Gopher waited for the crowd in front of him to settle, then brought them fully to order with his brightest, friendliest grin.

"Okay, folks, thanks for joining this class for learning CPR. I know there's a ton of more exciting things you could be doing instead, but take it from me... this hour of your time could mean a whole life of it for someone else."


End file.
